bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чернильный Бенди
Это статья об ожившей мультяшке, об искажённом Чернильном Дьяволе. Возможно вы искали Мультгероя. "Бенди" (англ. "Bendy") — это живая версия Бенди, полностью покрытая чернилами. Описание "Бенди" выглядит как слегка искажённая, человекообразная фигура, покрытая чернилами. Его лицо почти идентично с макетом Бенди, но в верхней части его головы стекают чернила и не видно глаз (либо их вообще нет). Рожки его чуть более изогнутые, заострённые и большие по отношению к оригиналу. Он носит всё тот же чёрный костюм и белые перчатки, но облитые чернилами. Его левая рука намного больше, чем правая, и ноги отличаются друг от друга тем, что правая имеет два пальца, а левая больше похоже на копыто. Также, как и на картонках, носит галстук-бабочку, но сдвинутую набок. Появления Глава 1: Двигающиеся Картинки Появляется, когда Генри пытается подойти к чернильной машине, когда она была активирована. Когда протагонист подходит к доскам заграждающие проход, он выскакивает и вся студия начинает заполняться чернилами. И существует лишь один проход - к выходу, остальные пути закрыты. Прежде, чем глава заканчивается в комнате с пентаграммой, его можно увидеть дважды: один раз, как пасхальное яйцо, стоящего рядом с рабочим местом Генри (после второго обновления за проходом ничего не видно из-за чернил), и в качестве неподвижного изображения в финальной ретроспекции. Глава 2: Старая Песня Чернильный демон появляется ближе к концу. Считается, что его вызвал Сэмми Лоуренс, который относится к нему, как к своему Лорду. По иронии судьбы, он (возможно) убивает Сэмми. Затем он продолжает преследовать Генри, прежде чем исчезнуть. Если Генри не успеет убежать от Бенди, то он убивает его, и Генри возрождается у статуэтки Бенди. Глава 3: Взлет и падение Бенди будет несколько раз попадаться просто идущим по залам (возможно, ищущим кого-либо/что-либо). Если ему попасться на глаза, он начнет гнаться за вами (как в конце второй главы). Когда он рядом, помещение рядом с ним становится более "чернильным". В версии 1.3.1.3 когда игрок должен уничтожить 15 картонок Бенди, то после каждой уничтоженной картонки чернильный демон появляется и хочет нас убить, иногда когда он уходит в стену он сразу выходит через нее опять. Также если пойти в сторону демона то после титров мы видим его в компании "Мясников", искателей и массивных искателей. Возможно, они являются его подчинёнными, а он - их боссом. Глава 4: Большие чудеса Вполне возможно, Бенди в Главе 4 будет делать тоже самое, что и в прошлых главах. Но есть мнение, что он будет помогать Генри, чтобы добраться до Алисы и утащить её с собой в "темноту". Также, Бенди хватает Генри, когда последний нажимает рычаг. Интересные факты * "Бенди" находился внутри чернильной машины, до начала первой главы. * Встречи с ним после выхода 2 главы были изменены. В бета-версии, а именно в первой главе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться схватить игрока, он ничего не делает, кроме как двигает головой вокруг, как будто проверяет окрестность. * Бенди умеет проходить сквозь стены. * Кроме того, концовка после первого обновления отличается. В первой главе в конце, у пентаграммы, Генри вспоминает о Бенди рядом с пентаграммой. Возможно, он уже призывал его до Сэмми. * Но или он потерял память во время ритуала либо же это просто образ, вызванный пентаграммой. * Некоторые люди предполагают, что Бенди может быть результатом одержимости. ** Это может быть и тот факт, что Бенди показывает кресло-качалку в одном из воспоминаний. * В некоторых фактах говорится, что он является неудачной попыткой создания, в отличие от Бориса. * Чернильный демон был обновлён во второй главе. * В первой главе, после второго появления Бенди из-за стены, при проходе к проектору, где мы включаем подачу чернил, появляются несколько чернильных луж на полу. Предполагается, что Бенди передвигается по комнатам, оставляя чернильные лужи позади. * По какой-то причине демон блокирует вход в комнату с чернильной машиной. * Изначально Бенди в первой главе должен был ломать доски в комнате с чернильной машиной. Но это было отменено из-за проблем с анимацией и дизайном правой руки. * Если к месту появления демона подойти спиной (и в первой, и во второй главах), то он не появится. * После обновления с Главой 3, когда Бенди рядом, всё вокруг, даже оружие становится более "чернильным". * Возможно, чернильный демон является превращённым чернилами в монстра Джоуи Дрю. ** Это подтверждают отношение к Сьюзи (возможной Алисе), а также местонахождение записи Джоуи в третьей главе и схожести Джоуи с Бенди. ** Также их озвучивает один человек. ** Также, у разработчиков в Твиттере был следующий пост: "Work hard. Work happy. Wouldn't want to upset Joey, now would we? Or even worse, the ink demon himself. Who knows how long he's been stalking these halls." Это может быть намёком на то, что Джоуи - Бенди. * Чернильный демон — бессмертный. Его нельзя убить даже при помощи автомата Томми. * Бенди имеет способность убивать одним касанием. * Если он будет проходить и рядом будет член банды Мясников, то демон отбросит его в сторону и он умрёт. **Точнее, если любой мясник окажется в "чернильной ауре" Бенди. * От Алисы можно узнать, что он не любит, когда кто-то ломает его макеты. * Существует баг: если в комнате Небесных игрушек встать на диван, то чернильный демон не сможет поймать Генри. * Во время задания «Сломать макеты Бенди» может случиться баг, что демон застрянет где-нибудь на пути, что делает невозможным добраться до уровня 9, не умирая. Это уничтожает шанс получения игроком автомата Томми при выборе пути демона. ** Однако если открыть все двери и начать с комнаты небесных игрушек, то все получится. ** Если сломать картонку возле дивана в той же комнате, то он зайдет за ограду, где она была первоначально и оглянется по сторонам, стоя в той позе, в которую он встает если заметил Генри. После он пойдет своей дорогой. *** Если же сломать картонку у ограды, то он просто пройдет мимо. * Не совсем понятно, как он знает, где находится Генри. Вполне возможно, что у него хорошо развит слух. * В ранних версиях первой главы кричал при выскакивании из-за досок. * В 3 главе может проходить сквозь стены. * Лексикон у Бенди практически отсутствует, но многие считают, что он может что-то сказать. ** Во второй главе, когда мы забегаем в хранилище во время погони, из двери послышатся громкие стуки и фраза Бенди "Let me in" (Впусти меня). ** В третьей главе, когда Бенди вас ищет, то он издаёт (как многие думают) какое-то рычание. Но возможно, он говорит "He liar" (Он лжец). ** Многие думают что когда чернильный демон выходит из чернильного бассейна он говорит "Hen...ry" (Ген...ри). ** В трейлере с датой релиза Главы 4 многие услышали, что чернильный демон говорит "See you soon...", или "See you April 28". * При анимации ходьбы его нога-"копыто" приклеиваеться к полу. Это намекает на то, что чернильный демон в любую секунду может просочиться сквозь пол, также на заставке трейлера третьей главы его рука вылазит прямо из пола, это значит, что Бенди - "хозяин" этой студии и в любую секунду может утащить кого угодно. Однако, он не использует эту способность ни в одной из доступных в данный момент глав. Также это может намекать на то, что именно Джоуи стал Бенди, ведь Джоуи был основателем "Sillyvision". Галерея |-|Изображения= Модель Бенди.jpg|Модель Bendyemerges.gif|Бенди выходит из "темноты" Уходит_в_пол.gif|"Уходит" в пол Screenshot 2018-04-10-10-05-13.png|В главе 4 Освещённая_концовка.jpg|Освещённая концовка в прототипе Бенди дьявол.png|Обычный Зеркальный "Бенди".png|Зеркало "Бенди" демо.png|"Бенди" в полный рост в первой главе Бета-Бенди.png|Из бета-версии "Бенди" хватает Генри.gif|Хватает Генри Бенди возле рабочего места.jpg|Стоит возле рабочего места Генри "Бенди" в воспоминаниях.jpg|В воспоминаниях "Бенди" выглядывает.png|В прототипе Monster_Bendy_better-0.png|Моделька чернильного Бенди из бета-версии "Бенди" во второй главе.jpg|"Бенди" во второй главе Бенди скример.jpg|Бенди после первого обновления в первой главе Текстура "Бенди".png|Текстура Mvbm2PwBXxMwXGdY.jpg|Постер с Бенди, найденный в файлах игры. Файл:Генри_расстреливает_Бенди.gif|Генри расстреливает демона Файл:Бенди_в_лифте_с_Борисом.jpg|В лифте с Борисом Файл:Заметил_Генри_в_комнате_Алисы.jpg|Заметил Генри в комнате Алисы Файл:Бенди_ходит.gif|"Бенди" ходит в 3 главе Файл:Не_может_поймать_Генри.jpg|Не может поймать Генри Файл:Обновлённый_скример_Бенди_в_первой_главе.gif|Обновлённый скример в первой главе В_чернильном_бассейне.gif|В чернильном бассейне Бенди_на_уровне_9.jpg|На уровне 9 Глюк_с_Бенди.gif|Застрял FK29154-2.jpg|Официальная фигурка Чернильного Демона от FunKo You guessed it.. working crazy hard right now. :) always a ton to do right here at the end.. :) #BATIM |-|Анимации= AnimsBendyWalk.gif|Ходьба Бег_1.gif|Бег 1 Бег_2.gif|Бег 2 Бег_3.gif|Бежит когда Генри рядом. Бенди_заметил_уничтоженный_вырез_или_потерял_Генри.gif|Заметил уничтоженный вырез AnimsBendyJumpscare.gif|Хватает Генри |-|Модель= center Аудио pl:"Bendy" en:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" right Категория:Персонажи Категория:Враги Категория:Монстры Категория:Одержимость Категория:Мультяшки